Such devices may be generally available. For example, a device for chromium plating of surfaces of workpieces to be chromium-plated is discussed in DE 197 35 244 B4, the workpieces being connected electrically conducting on the cathode side to a cathode and surfaces of the workpieces to be chromium-plated being situated opposite to a planar anode, and an electrolyte being supplied to the workpieces in a shared supply flow chamber for the chromium plating of the surfaces to be chromium-plated. The workpieces are guided through a screen on the anode side, so that the surface areas of the workpieces adjoining the surfaces to be chromium-plated are covered by the screen and the electrolyte is only applied to the surfaces to be chromium-plated. Individual regulation of the electrolyte stream or adjustment for each individual workpiece is not provided.